1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for mounting a loudspeaker on the body of a television set, a radio or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a front view of a television set having a cabinet 50. A cathode-ray tube (CRT) 55 is provided approximately at the center of the cabinet 50, and longitudinally extending speaker grilles 53 are disposed on the both sides of the cabinet 50. On the back face of each of the speaker grilles 53 is disposed a loudspeaker by using a loudspeaker mounting apparatus described below.
FIG. 2 is a plan sectional view of the television set taken on line I--I of FIG. 1, and shows the loudspeaker mounting apparatus conventionally in use. FIG. 3 is a plan view of the conventional loudspeaker mounting apparatus of FIG. 2, and FIG. 4 is a front view thereof. As shown in FIG. 2, the loudspeaker grille 53 provided with bosses 51 for receiving screws on the back face. A loudspeaker mounting apparatus 71 is disposed between the CFR 55 and the side wall of the cabinet 50. The loudspeaker mounting apparatus 71 has a shape of a hollow right triangular prism that is solid molded by injection molding. The loudspeaker mounting apparatus 71 is positioned so that the face along the hypotenuse opposes the side wall of the cabinet 50 and the face along the shorter orthogonal side opposes the bosses 51 to be screwed onto the bosses 51.
As is shown in FIG. 3, the loudspeaker mounting apparatus 71 is in the shape of approximately a right angled triangle when planarly seen. The face along the shorter orthogonal side is approximately in the shape of a rectangular vertically extending as shown in FIG. 4, and has an ellipse opening 73 also vertically extending. The face along the shorter orthogonal side of the loudspeaker mounting apparatus 71 is longer than the face along the longer orthogonal side, and is provided with holes 74 at the corners thereof so as to oppose the bosses 51 for receiving screws (shown in FIG. 2).
FIG. 5 is a front view of the face along the hypotenuse in the conventional loudspeaker mounting apparatus 71 of FIG. 2. This face is approximately in the shape of a square and has a circular opening 75 at the center. This face is also longer than the face along the longer orthogonal side of the loudspeaker mounting apparatus 71. Bosses 72 for screwing a loudspeaker 25 thereon are disposed at four corners on the back face of this face and holes 76 are disposed at the corners so as to be respectively communicated with the bosses 72 provided at the corners thereof.
The edge of the opening 75 provided in the face along the hypotenuse in the loudspeaker mounting apparatus 71 is in contact with a flange 26 of a loudspeaker 25. The loudspeaker 25 is fixed on the loudspeaker mounting apparatus 71 by screwing screws 61 inserted through holes provided on the flange 26 into the bosses 72. The loudspeaker mounting apparatus 71 mounting the loudspeaker in this manner is then fixed on the cabinet 50 by screwing screws 60 inserted through the holes 74 on the face along the shorter orthogonal side into the bosses 51 for screws.
In such a conventional loudspeaker mounting apparatus, the loudspeaker is fixed by using the screws as described above. Accordingly, a great number of components and a long time of labor are required. Further, since the loudspeaker mounting apparatus in the shape of approximately a hollow right triangular prism is solid molded by the injection molding, a mold for the molding has a complicated structure, resulting in a high cost.